My New Unusual Life
by Blazing Aura
Summary: (My first fan fic, so dont judge(it will be updated around every week)I do these things live, so check my Acc and that link is the current story im working on) When a new human comes to town, its a slight surprise for him to see he is a pony. He becomes surprised when a crystalline necklace appears around his neck.
1. Chapter 1: Unusual Necklace

"Ugg, my head," I said looking around. All there is around me is an apple tree orchard, and a few ponies, and they appear to be talking to each other. I look down to wipe my face with my hand but when I look down I see a hoof. I think 'I must have a VERY bad headache'. I walk around to find a lake with some water in it. I look at my reflection and see a blue-ish pony with a blue mane and a light blue edge. I think out-loud "Wha- is this me…" "Well what in tarnation do we have here?" A familiar voice said. I turn around to see AppleJack. I act as if I have never seen her before. She said "Well who are ya?" I say "Am I in Ponyville?" She replied "Answer my question first, and then I'll answer yours." I think to myself 'What's a good name... Hmm. I GOT IT' "My name is Blazing Aura, and you are?" She smiled and replied "Well I'm Applejack; you don't sound like you're from around these parts." I look gloomy and sadly say "Well Applejack, you're right, I don't know how I got here but. *sigh* I'm Human." She looked confused and asked "What's that?" "I'm quite sure Twili - I mean do you have any books around here, I could show you." "Wait what did you say about Twi?" She hastily asked, "And how did you know her name?" I looked around nervously and said, "No reason, just a lucky guess, but can you take me to her?" She looked just as confused as me and replied, "Not until you tell me how you know Twilight?" "I'll tell you when we are at twilight's house." Applejack murmured to herself "Aren't you the stubborn pony." "Well if you really don't want to know, I'll walk there myself." She quickly replied "No no, I'll go." "Ok, I Bet I'll beat you there!" "Oh no you ca-"I already ran past her, "See' ya slowpoke." She caught up a lot faster than I thought she would. "Who's the slowpoke now?" She yelled as she passed me. We were almost there and she beat me. "Ok I won. And we're here." She said as she knocked on the door.

We heard screaming from inside the house, it said, "C'mon Twilightsparkle, someponys at the door!" The door creaked open "Sorry Applejack for being a little late on getting the door, and what pony's behind you?" Applejack responds, "That's Blazing Aura. He says he's human." "WHAT, A HUMAN." I see a pony run up the stairs. "Aww it's just a pony" she said sadly. I say "well I was a human, last night. But when I woke up I was here… And my real name is Azik" "Alright 'Azik' let's see if you're telling the truth." I see a large, pink, puff cloud appear in front of me. "Now say that again." I say again, "I am a Human and my name is Azik." "Huh, my truth spell must have not worked. Try saying I can fly" I jokingly said "I can f-, I can f-. " "Huh, must have worked, so you are telling the truth…" Another large, pink fluff of smoke appeared in front of me. "I don't lie to newly met friends. Would you?" "Of course not, by the way I'm Twilightsparkle." Twilight says shocked. "Nice to finally meet you." Applejack says "What did you say?" "Umm nothing?" I said nervously. I hear a familiar voice in my head say 'I think you left these back in your reality.' A small puff of smoke appears in front of me. It was my phone, I whisper, "Thanks." Applejack looked over and asked "What's that thing?" I look over at here, and hide the phone somewhere and say, "What thing." Applejack said smiling "The thing behind your bac-. " Somepony crashed through the door.

She said "Hey Twilight Wasup." Twilight said, "Not now Rainbowdash, we have a visitor." I look around the room and see Rainbowdash staring at me… I say "Hello, Rainbowdash, I'm Blazing Aura." Twilight said "Not with this, tell him your real name." I sighed loudly "Fine Twilight. Rainbowdash, my real name is Azik, but please call me Aura." Twilight says "Well Aura I'm sure you're hungry from running over here." My stomach growled, on cue. Twilight suggests "We should go to Sugarcube corner." On our way a lot of ponies stared at me. Rainbowdash looked at me and asked, "What's with the necklace around your neck?" I got confused and said "Wha-?" I feel my neck and feel a crystal necklace around my neck, "Huh how did this get here? I bet Rarity would like to see this"

"How did you know who Rarity? And you seemed to know us all before we even met…" Applejack thought out loud. "Oops, did I say that out loud?" I calmly say "Yep, and I do know you on my planet, it's- Just very complicated." Applejack excitedly asks "How?" Suddenly a pink blur appears before me. "OHHARYOUANEWPONY ITSNICETOSEEOTHERNEWPONIES CANITHROWYOUAPART-"The blur says. Twilight says "Pinky, you can calm down. It's just Aura." I whisper to Twilight "You aren't telling her that I'm a human?" She whispers back "Not unless you want the whole town finding out."

"So Twilight how far until Sugarcube corner?" I asked. "It shouldn't be long now." 'ok now what do i say to her?' 'I don't have any ideas...' 'ugg.' I thought with my brain for any ideas on how to ask out twilight, nothing came to mind so i didn't ask. "We're finally here." Twilight said. My stomach growled again. "Good, 'Cuz I'm starving." We all walked inside to see the pink blur was in front of me again. "Hello I'm Pinkie Pie. May I take your order?" "Can I have an cupcake?" I asked. Pinkie Pie said "Sure!" While Pinkie was gone I told everyone about what I remember before I got here. Applejack said "But that still doesn't explain why you're wearin' a necklace." "Honestly i don't know how it got here or when I put it on. It just feels natural, like Twilight when she does magic." Twilight blushed. "Well maybe it's special." Twilight said "Maybe its a relic!" Twilight said excitedly. "Ooooo something new to study!" I could tell she enjoyed looking at the crystaline structure sooo. "Hey Twilight, Would you like to put it on?" It appeared as if she was having a nerdgasm. "Wow, thanks Aura!" "Now don't forget, if I say I need it back, It's probably important." I say Matter-of-factly. As I eat my cupcake, I get a slight headache. 'probably not important'.' I look around to see the world spinning, then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Crystal Kingdom

"Wake up, Please!" My eyes snap open as I see a white-ish pony with a purple mane. "Wh-where am I?" I asked very surprised. "What happ-" I was cut off. "I was so worried, I thought it was something with the necklace, so i put it around your neck. Then you woke up." Twilight said Worried. I looked around my neck to see the necklace around it again. Twilight said "You're at Rarity's, and you passed out." I try to stand up, but I fall over. "Are you ok? And hello my name is Rarity. I simply ADORE your necklace!" I try to think of what to say but all that comes out is "Thanks." Rarity blushed. "So, what's with the necklace, Aura?" Applejack said confused. "I honestly don't know, maybe you have somepony who's a history expert?" I said wondering. I looked over at Twilight, it looked like she was having a fangasm. "What's wrong with twilight?" I say, pointing over to her. "I don't know, she's usually not like this..." Applejack said, as she walked over to her. "Twilight? TWILIGHT!" Applejack screamed. Twilight woke from her daze. "Um-Oh! I could look it up." She said blushing. "Ok, and what if you can't find it?" She responded "We go-to Princess Celestia." We all nod in agreement.

-Three Days Later-

"Ugh, There is nothing about your necklace in these books!" Twilight said angrily. "Road trip!" I say excitedly. "Apparently so." Twilight said, then sighed. I ask compassionately "Is that a bad thing?" She sighs, then says "No its nothing. Get ready to go!" We all leave and get to Princess Celestia's castle. "I think we're here!" Twilight says. I say Sarcastically "What tells you that? The big door, the castle?" Twilight giggled. Some guards come out of nowhere and say "HALT, Who goes there!" Twilight calmly says "I'm one of Princess Celestia's students, Twilightsparkle, with one of my friends." She gestured to me, and I wave back nervously. The guard says "Go ahead with your friend, just keep an eye on him..." The doors open and we slowly walk inside. I asked Twilight "So Twilight, does the princess know we're here?" Twilight responded "Yes, She should be in her Throne Room. Just follow me." I follow Twilight. After what seems like forever she says "We're here!" She knocked on the door, it opened. "Princess Celestia." She and I bowed to her. Twilight asked "Do you remember why we're here?" She responded a simple "Yes." She motioned her guards to leave the room. The guards said "Yes your Highness." They all left the room and guarded the door. She said "So Aura or Azik, Do you remember how you got here?" I said "No, the last thing I remember before I got here was going to bed. But I remember one thing." Celestia asked "What was it?" I responded "I was a human. And after I fell asleep, I heard a voice say 'come to equestria, make your dream come true'. Then I was here." Celestia said "So you're human, you were brought here by a mysterious voice and your dream was to come here?" "Yep, thats all correct." I said in agreement. Celestia asked "And the necklace?" Twilight says "And that's why we're here. Do you think you are able to find out how and who put it on his neck?" Celestia says "Possibly and how did you get your cutie mark so fast?" I to look at my cutie mark and see it looks EXACTLY like my necklace. Twilight looks over and says "That was there before..." I say "Ya that wasn't there before, and how does that relate to my talent?" I look at my horn to see it growing a crystal blue, then my necklace starts glowing and a portal opens in front of me. Everypony says in unison "Wha-" I walk through the portal to see, an amazing crystalline room, made almost entirely of crystal.

"Wow, this looks- amazing!" I said very surprised. I drift my eyes to see crystal guards around the room. "My- My prince!" The guards all look over in astonishment. One of the guards steps forward and says "I knew you were coming but not this soon!" "Wait hold on, I'm a prince?" Another guard steps forward and replies "Yes, your Highness." I was still confused so I asked "Why? And how did I get here?" Another guard explained "You were brought here on your self-righteousness. The warning signal said you used to be a human, is that not correct?" I Gasped loudly then I was astonished how they knew and couldn't say anything else. "But- how." is all I have time to say before fainting once again. When I awake I see three guards, Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. I looked at luna and say "Why hello Princess Luna. How are you this fine evening?" Everyone looked over to see Princess Luna as she asked "How do you know my name?"

**A/N:** I can accept OC's in PM's (now that i know what they are :3) But i must have an idea of where you want them, such as Evil, Good, Neutral. who your OC's (bio)


	3. Chapter 3: My New Kingdom

Warning: Short Chapter

* * *

As I open my mouth a guard answered before I had a chance. "He was human before he came here, as thus' knew the history of Equestria." "Yes that is why I know of all of the Elements of harmony, before I met them, Hence how I knew who rarity was before even seeing her." I state Matter-of-Factly. I look over at Twilight to see she is reading every book she can get her hoofs on. "Really Twilight, really." Twilight turns around, blushes and walks back over to the bed. "Well I guess I'm a Crystal Prince, figures." I say as if I was bored out of my mind. "You know I can walk right?" Everyone steps back and I get up, off the crystal bed. One of the guards stepped forward and said "I thought you were tired so I put you on the bed." My stomach growls loudly "I think I should get something to eat." Then my crystal started to glow, and an apple appears in front of me! "Well that solves that problem." I say jokingly. "Looks like the crystal responds to my command..." I focus my energy into my horn and point at the blank wall, and put a portal to Princess Celestia's Castle onto the wall. "Twilight, Celestia, Luna, you can leave now if you want." Princess Celestia says "We already Lowered the sun and raised the moon, its around 7:00 pm. If you want us to leave, we will. But we would love to stay for the tour!" I say smiling "Then you're staying for the tour. Royal guards, will you please tour me and my friends around the castle." The royal guards smile and say "We would be delighted to." I walk out the door with everyone who was in the room with me.

"So, what made me the Crystal Prince?" I say, sounding confused. One of the guards begin speaking "A long time ago, before Princess Celestia and luna, There was one kingdom, The Crystal Empire. They had the most amazing powers, being able to perform sonic-rainbooms without even trying. Being able to teleport around town in an instant, as toddlers. It was amazing, Until, it happened, Nobody quite remembers but we do know the kingdom went into chaos. Then about 7 weeks ago, it Came out of chaos and it was found out we had no princess, so the necklace chose you." "Ok, that explains how i got here, but how did I get to Equestria?" I asked. Another guard answered "The crystal's magic is not limited to equestria, It saw you had a pure heart and asked you if you wanted to come to your favorite place, Equestria." Twilight asked "But if he had never been here before how did he know who everyone is?" I answer "I could answer but you wouldn't like it. If I did tell you, you must promise to NEVER tell anypony, not even the other elements. Are you still sure?" Twilight stuttered "N-no not any more." I smiled and responded "Good." The guard pony said "And that concludes the tour."

"That ended sooner than expected." I said aloud. One of the guards replied "Would you like it to be longer?" I reply "No that will do, I will be back later to see how the kingdom is being run." Me, Twilight, Celestia and Luna walk through the portal from my throne room to her's. "Well this was an- Interesting day." Celestia said as she walked over to me. "But if you need any help guiding your kingdom, please ask for help." I smiled "Will-do Princess Celestia." I thought to myself "I might as well forget about my old boring life. This is- AWESOME"

* * *

**A/N: **If you want to watch me edit it live, go-to my profile and click the link.


	4. Chapter 4: New Ponies?

I Continued thinking "Well now I have to think... How will I run my kingdom, What do I do if it falls into chaos!" Twilight saw me worrying so she asked "Do you wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" I gave her a fake smile and said "Sure, I'd like that." As we walk our way to Sugarcube Corner, a few pony's gave me the strange eye. "Its amazing how all the pony's look at me like I'm so different." I say out-loud. "Oops." We walk into Sugarcube Corner, trying to avoid unwanted attention. As Twilight and me sit down, a few ponies walk up to me, and I quickly identify them as the rest of the mane six. Rarity asked "How was meeting Princess Celestia? Was it fun? Anything interesting happen?" I respond saying "Can this wait til' later, Me and twilight are trying to eat. We'll meet you in the library when we finish." The rest of the mane six leave except Twilight. "Now where were we?" I ask sarcastically. Twilight blushed, you could almost say they were rubies. "W-we were eating our muffins." I giggled, then took a large bite out of my muffin. Twilight looked down and said "Looks like we finished our muffins." I feel something heavy appear in my pocket that wasn't there before. I reach into my pocket to find a bag filled with bits, I looked around it to find a note that said: "Here's 500 bits, From Celestia." I smiled and asked "How much did the muffins cost?" Twilight looked over and said "10 bits, Why?" I pull out 10 bits from my pouch and place them on the table we were eating at. Twilight smiled as we walked out of Sugarcube Corner and headed to the library. When we got to the library the rest of the mane six pulled us inside with haste.

Rarity is the first to speak "So what happened when you met Princess Celestia?" I replied "Well it wasn't really too special. Just a regular meeting. Oh- and we found out why I have this necklace." Everypony looked around. Then Applejack said "Well, spit it out then!" I got a bit worried. "Well, um- There's no easy way to say this. Or hard way so I'm just gonna say it- I'm a prince of a crystal empire." All of the mane six (except Twilight) Gasp. Rarity looked unimpressed, less surprised than I thought. We all start hearing something outside the library. "Hello? Does anyone know where Blazing Aura is?" Everypony in the library looked at me. I slowly opened the door and walked outside of the library. I shyly said "He-Hello." He looked up and smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Blazeheart. I take it you're Blazing Aura, Correct?" I look around and say "Ya, thats me. I'm almost absolutely sure you're a Crystal Pony." We smile for a bit and then he says "Yep I'm a crystal pony. Actually I'm an Elite-Guard, I guard the High-Ruler." I look around a bit and see Derpy flying down, I scream "Look out!" But it was too late, Derpy already landed on top of him. I look down the street to see a running new pony, he looked dizzy. He had vibrant green wings, white mane, and green fur. He hit the library door, face first. All of the mane six including me gasp. "Sorry Blazeheart, gotta take him to the hospital. Chat ya later!" I scream to Blazeheart on my way to the hospital. He appeared to sigh.

Once we got to the hospital, he appeared to wake up slowly. Looked at him and smiled. "Hello Tristan." He looked up as if he was pleased. He looked around and saw me and said slowly "Azik?" I smile back and say "Nice to see you Tristan." We gave each other a brohoof and smiled. Applejack looked over at me and said "You two know each other?" I looked over to Applejack and said "Yep. Best of friends." Tristan looked around surprised. "Hey Tris, know how you got here?" I said wondering. "Nope, might have had something to do with your skype last night." He said as I looked over to him and said "I've been here about a week, when was the message posted?" he looked confused and said "I don't know, about an hour ago?" I was also confused. "What did the message say?" I asked hoping he remembered. "Well it said 'The Portal of Wonder' and it was a link message. I clicked the link and now I'm here." Rainbowdash looked over and said with confidence "Are you a spy?" Tristan giggled and said "I knew you were going to ask that and no." "Then how did you know I was going to ask?" Rainbow said with bewilderment. I then butted in and said "Its a VERY long story one that I'm not allowed to tell."

* * *

**A/N:** The OC's in the story are

Tristan : My friend who was asking to be in my story

Blazeheart : ShiningShadow1965


	5. Chapter 5: Present Shopping

Sometime after Tristan and I left the hospital. He asked jokingly "Hey, Wanna go on an ADVENTURE!" He laughed and I surprised him when i said "Sure!" We walked around to Everfree forest. I looked up into the sky to see it was around noon, when I realized... I still had my phone! I open up my phone to see it was on my Skype app. I think to myself "Now how did this get here." An alert message poped up and it said "One unauthorized login access by (A/N: not a real ip) Username LunarNight1619." I thought angrily "Now who would that be!" Without thinking I entered the forest, bewildered by what things await. The first thing I see when I walk into the forest is a large cave, and almost complete darkness surrounding me, I could barely see the ground! I walked forward slowly, but my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. I walk for what seemed like 5 minutes, "Oh shi- I forgot Tristan!" I look back and see Tristan galloping after me "H-hey sl-slow down!" I sighed and said "Okay, but you need to walk faster." *Beep Beep* I look in my pocket, to see a friend request on Skype I think to myself "Who knew I had reception in this world." I looked down to see the name was LunarNight1619. "What!" I look back at Tristan getting the 'What's going on' stare. I say to him "It's nothing, let's just continue spelunking." I couldn't get it off my mind, the fact the person who sent Tristan here, is somehow contacting me.

About an hour or so later, we found a LOT of stuff. A few gems, being slightly good at identifying gems, I would say some sapphire, amethyst and a small amount of rubies. I had finally got LunarNight off my mind. As we walk out the the cave I accidently run into a tree,not my fault my eyes haven't adjusted to light yet. "Ouch." I hear Tristan say as I face-hoof. Unfortunately when I hit my head, it reminded me of the message I got from Lunar. I quickly look at my phone and see I got a message from Lunar. it read "Why haven't you accepted my friend request. I just wanna talk." I could almost swear she was lying. I send her a message saying "Fine, is it how my friend got here?"

-Three Days Later-

"Ugg Lunar still hasn't replied." I say very frustrated. "Its almost Hearth's Warming." I turn around to find Twilight standing right behind me. "You might want to go shopping." I turn quickly to the calendar to see it was two days til' Hearth's Warming. I whisper to myself "Crap." I look in one of my pouches to see the gems I found in the cave with Tristan. "Well it looks like I got my gift to Spike, and Rarity. I have a feeling on what you want, but what would Fluttershy want? Not to mention Rainbow Dash!" I look to my Bits pouch and think "Well I certainly have enough money to buy presents." Twilight walks up and says "I know what Dash wants for Hearth's Warming." I look at her and say " Never-mind, I have good idea of what I should get her." I look over to the poster of the Wonderbolts and grin. As I walk through the streets to find something Shy would want, I eventually cracked and went to ask her. "Huh, turns out she wanted a whistle. She said it was in some music shop." I whispered to myself as I walked around the streets. I found the shop she said it was in. As i walked in a Shopkeeper said "Hello! May I help you find what you are looking for?" I look into her eyes and smile "Yes please! I'm looking for a silver whistle?" I look around to see music instruments, too many to count. "Oh you must mean the Acropolis Life, I thought nopony would buy it." I Looked over to the front to see a silver whistle with light blue tint, and the word kindness written on it in fancy acrylics. "How much is it?" I asked hoping it was a low price. "100 bits." I sighed with relief. "Good" I opened my bits bag and hand him a bit with an 100 on it. He gasped as he saw it, but before he knew it, I had left with the whistle. He sighed, he whispered to himself as he looked at the 100 bit "At least he payed."

I walked down the streets to find a Wonderbolts Fan-Shop. It seemed like an hour had passed when I finally found one. As I walk in to see goggles, posters (some even signed), and a lot more. I look around to see who I think is the shopkeep and say "Hello!" but as I looked harder I saw it was Soarin' of the Wonderbolts! He responded "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on hoof?" I quickly said "No, just took a bit of time to recognize you." He looked at me strangely. "Do I know you? You look familiar..." I said confused. "No but-" I got interrupted as the real shopkeeper asked "Hello, I didn't see you there. Are you wanting to buy something?" I looked over to the shopkeeper and said "Yes I am, what do you have to sell?" About 5 minutes later I decided to buy a poster. "And how much will this cost?" The shopkeeper said quickly "5 bits." I pulled out 5 bits out of my pocket and handed them to the shopkeeper. "Thank you very much." he said as I walked out the door, But Soarin' stopped me. "You never finished your sentence." I looked over to him and said "I forgot what I was going to say, sorry." He said "Its okay. But I figured out why you looked so familiar." He handed me a newspaper. I read the front page title and it read "New Prince?" I sighed "How did they find out about this, ugh. Well at least I don't have to explain to anyone now." I looked over to Soarin' again he was now blushing as he said "H-here please let me sign that. Who should I make it out to?" I Blushed and said "Um, Can you please make it out to Rainbow Dash?" He quickly said "Sure! The name sounds familiar." I said "You met her at the gala." He said smiling "And- Done! And that would explain why she sounded familiar, and let me guess, Late Hearth's Warming present?" "Yep, you guessed it." I smiled as I walked out the door again "Bye, and thanks Soarin' see'ya!" As I walked back to the library with my presents and and quickly realized "Crap, I forgot Twilight's book!" then I wondered to myself "Well there's always tomorrow. About 10 minutes later, I was finally at the library, wrapping my presents up. After I finished that I said "Goodnight Twilight." as I walked into the guest room and went to sleep.

**A/N:** Yes, I am still Accepting OC's and sorry if yours hasn't come into the story yet. And please if you, do not like the story please say so, but you MUST tell me why.


	6. Chapter 6: Unusual Hearth's Warming

I woke up later then I usually on a holiday, err pre-holiday. It was around 10:00 am when I woke up, Twilight was already awake when I woke up she greeted me as walked out "Hey, where are you going on Hearth's Warming eve?" I tried to avoid her but she said "Where?" I sighed and said "Just late present shopping." She quickly said "Well, okay. Be back before dark." I said with a grin on my face "Okay, Bye!" I walked out into the street, when I looked up and saw Tristan flying toward me, I got scared and ran but somehow he still crashed into me. "Really?" I said angrily. He smiled and "Yes?" I sighed and said "Well since you're here, wanna go Christmas shopping." He smiled and said "No. And it crismis." (A/N: pronounced Cr-ice-mice) I started laughing. "Well see ya'." I continue to walk through the streets trying to find a bookstore to get Twilight a present. After what seemed like hours, it was starting to get dark. Then- something happened. A flash of light appeared about a mile away. I hear a beep on my phone that gets my attention. I looked at the phone to see it was opened to skype and had it said I had a message. I said to myself "Well I bet I know where the flash came from." I read the message, then I started running toward the library saying "no- NO! Nononononononononononono!" I walked in to see Twilight- passed out on the floor, along with spike. I ran over to them but was stopped by- something.

I looked around the room to see a lot of thing broken, showing signs of struggling. I whispered "Oh no." Tristan started to walk into the library, but was stopped by a magical force-field. He said "Huh? Wha-" He was stopped by a new- Dragonquus. I turned around to see he had been instantly knocked out and then- black.

I woke up in a black-ish area. I could see Twilight, Spike, and Tristan across the large wide open area. I said to myself "Huh.. This is different." I look down at my hoofs to see... Hands? I go up to a reflective crystal to see I was a human again, but I still had my crystal necklace on, as well as my blackened clothes. I strategized on how to get over there without being noticed by the new Dragonquus, who was laying on the ground between me and the others. I heard a mysterious voice say "Hello, Blazing Aura- or should I say... AZIK!" I shiver as I slowly turn to the dragonquus. "Well its nice to see you're awake." I started shaking in place. "H-h-hel-hello... Who are you?" He smiled then said, "Well I have many names, Darkness, Sight, Evil, But my most recent is Lucsen." (A/N: pronounced Lou-sin) I slowly looked over to my friends and said confidently, "What did you do to them!" He smiled and slowly said, "Nothing. Yet." I looked over to him and said, "You better not hurt them or else." He looked back and said, "Or else what?" I smiled and quickly said "Or this." My crystal started glowing and the ground started to disappear and what looked like a black hole started pulling loose crystals into it. He quickly and scaredly replied "Okay-OKAY! You win... for now." he started evilly laughing then he disappeared.

I quickly made the black hole disappear and teleported my friends over to me. "Everypony, Are you still ok?" I looked over to Twilight who appeared to me scratched, Spike who was asleep, and Tristan who was just frozen from fear. I say to myself "Oh no. This is not good." I quickly make a doorway to my throne room. As I walk inside I try to pull the others inside. I say while pulling the others, "Hey! Can I get some help here." One of the guards came over to help me, he asked, "How did this happen? My Prince, are you hurt!" I smiled and said "No, I'm just fine, but I can't say the same for my friends. Can you take them to the hospital?" He said, "Sure." he took everyone and teleported over to the Medical Wing. I teleported down there as well and asked the doctor "How long are they going to have to stay?" The doctor looked over, it looked as if he was frowning. "I'm sorry my Prince. They will survive," I started to smile "But they were going to have to stay for a week." My smile dimmed down to a frown, and almost a dim weep.

"Some of them might not recover as quick as the others." I slowly walked back to my room and started to cry (like a man). One of my tears hit my crystal and it started to glow. I didn't know it but so did Twilight, and Tristan. After I stopped crying the glow stopped, at least on my crystal, Twilight and Tristan were still glowing however. I went down to the Medical Wing to see them standing up, But were a bit dizzy. "Hey guys!" Everypony looked over and smiled. Twilight was the first to speak, "Do you remember how we got here?" I looked over to Spike, who had a confused look on his face. "Yes but its a LONG story." I explained how we got here, how they were not supposed to get better for a week or longer, and how spike wasn't hurt, he was just sleeping. "So Spike wasn't hurt, he was just sleeping?" Tristan said with a troll smile on his face.

I replied "Yep, and Twilight had the most scratches, but they somehow disappeared." I looked down at my necklace and smiled. "Crap, I just realized this. It's Hearth's Warming and I didn't finish wrapping my presents!" everyone sighed. Twilight looked over and said, "Well we better get back before we're missed." I create a portal to the library and everyone walked through, I said to my Guards "Be back soon!"

* * *

**A/N:** I am still updating this and accepting OC's, if your OC is still not in the story i'm sorry, im trying to put some action in.


	7. Chapter 7: Reality

As we walked into the library, I forgot I was still a human! It was a surprise that nopony noticed. Me, Twilight and Pinkie started setting up for the Hearth's Warming party. It took about five seconds for us finish. I looked over at pinkie and she was giving me a confused glare. She asked while pointing at me, "Who's that?" I looked around to see everypony in the library (Twilight, Spike, Tristan, Pinkie) looking at me. I said "What? Is something wrong?" I started to look down. I started to smile. "Well it looks like I'm going to be a human for a while." Twilight started to ask "Can I examine you?" I looked over to her and said "Depends, what type?" Twilight started to blush and then said, "Never mind." Pinkie came over and said "It doesn't matter right now so, LETS PARTY!"

It was 12:13 am, the next day before the party finally ended. Everyone was asleep, including me. I was having another one of my famous 'black dreams', (A/N: This really happens to me while I was asleep. A black dream is when I fall asleep, and it's just black nothing happens) but before I woke up, I heard a strange voice. "Let your power be incorruptible, if you believe, the crystal makes it happen." I knew I was waking up when I started to feel like I was falling. When I woke up I looked at the clock. It said it was around 6:30 am. I thought about my dream "Well, lets test this out." I start concentrating on my pony form. Light starts to form around me then I start to get a tingly sensation. I passed out, AGAIN! At least it was on my bed this time. I wake up again with Twilight next to me. I think to myself, "When did she get here. She wasn't here the first time I woke up." While I was wondering, Twilight woke up and said, "Good morning, Sleepy head." She started to blush redder than one of AJ's apples. "Well, do you remember how I got in here? I had about 3 bottles of something Tristan gave me than- Black." I start to think "What the hell was he thinking, giving twilight quad-X alcohol. That dumbass." I start to ask her, "Do you have a headache, And are you sweaty?" She looks around and says, "Yes, and slightly." I sigh in relief. "Well good, Do you remember what was on the bottle?" She started to look dizzy, and then she fell back in the bed. She looked like she had a hangover. " Dammit Tristan." I went downstairs to get some ice for Twilight. When I got down the stairs, I was greeted by a slightly drunk small purple-ish dragon and a very drunk Tristan.

-A/N-

I never really described my OC so here is my best description (of both parts(human, pony)): Pony: A very blue colored pony, with a darker blue mane with a slight tinge of light blue on the edge that makes it look like my mane is blue fire. My necklace is a cross with a pointed bottom edge.

Human: I had dark brown hair, and eyes that reflected my mood. If I was calm my eyes were a baby blue. If I was angry my eyes were a deep red. If I was happy my eyes were gold, brown if frustrated. I always wore flame-retardant clothes, I never knew why, but they felt more comfortable.

Personality: A shy-ish guy that in the human realm was almost avoiding all social activity. He had a few close friends, but didn't really focus on school life. He wasn't the strongest person ever, but in a fight he could hold his own. He was a calm and caring person, a pacifist, he never attacked unless threatened.

-End A/N-

I walked over to Tristan and said angrily, "What the hell were you thinking!" All Tristan did in reply was hiccup. "UGH!" I couldn't hold in my rage. I bucked him straight in the face. All I did was stare at his knocked out body. I saw Spike fall down, because he was drunk, it was a few minutes before I heard somepony knock at the door. "Twi, ya' in ther'?" Applejack said as she knocked on the door. "What's taken 'er so long?" AJ said to herself. She backed up in surprise when I opened the door. "Hey AJ what's up?" I said. Then she bitch slapped me. I looked around, stunned to see there was nothing and nopony, around me. "Am I dreaming?" I said as I looked around. "You wish." I looked town to see I was a human again, but I wasn't wearing my necklace. My pony form appeared in front of me, and it was wearing the necklace. "Let me guess, the spirit of the necklace?" The pony nodded its head in agreement. "So what are you hear to talk about?" My eyes started to turn a baby blue. "I'm here to talk about the powers of the necklace." I looked over to the spirit and say "So what are the limits of the necklaces' power?" The spirit laughed sarcastically. "You think there are limits!?" I start to frown. "I take that as 'there are no limits'." My eyes turn to a brown-blue tint. "What's going to happen when I wake up?" He stared away from me and replied, "You will still be in the cave from when you met the dragonquus." My mouth dropped in shock. "That long ago, why does it have to start there?" The spirit looked back. "Because that's when you attempted to use my power. I put you into a dream state. Everything you saw earlier was an allusion, one that you created using your feelings." I looked him into the eyes and asked "When can I go back?" The spirit started to smile "Right now, if you promise to NEVER use anything close to what you tried to do in your illusion." My eyes became golden. "Okay, I promise." He looked me in the eye and said, "You know if you think of doing anything remotely close to the black hole, you're coming right back here." I started to smile. "Yea, I know." He looked sad, "Are you sure you have to go?" I frowned as well, "I'm sorry, see you when I sleep." He smiled and replied, "See 'ya." I woke up to the time when I saw the sleeping Dragonquus. "Time to see reality."


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

And here, the long awaited romance! Enjoy!

* * *

I try to sneak past Lucsen, when I think to myself, "Wait I could just teleport over there... Or should I save my power..." I create myself some armor with my necklace as I attempt to sneak around him and help my friends. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He looked around like he was trying to see if I had a spider on my body. "Looks like somepony knows how to use his powers." I looked over to him and whispered to myself, "Shit." He grinned and said "Now, now. That's no way to talk to someone who just wants to help." I could tell he was being sarcastic from the tone in his voice. I start frowning, "How would you be able to help me?" I say with a mocking tone. "I can take you home, away from here." I start to think "Home, but- I have so much here..." He looked over and saw that I was arguing with my mind. "I can see you need time to soak it in." I continue to ponder "Why should I go home, I was bullied so much, (A/N: In real life too) but my mom, family." My vision went blurry. I start to say "No, no, will not leave my friends in Equestria!" Lucsen began to growl, "One last chance." I start to clear my eyes, "No, that's my answer. Now leave me be." He started to frown, "I feel so sorry for you. You will have to die like the REST OF THEM! But for now, I will plot. Goodbye." He flew outside the cave and disappeared. I quickly ran over to my passed out friends and checked their vitals. I sighed in relief, "Well, at least they have a pulse, but they need to be taken to a hospital, soon, very soon." I quickly use my horn when I start to think, "When did I learn how to use my horn? Well best not question it."

Me, Twilight, Spike, and Tristan quickly teleport to the hospital and I run inside. "I need medical help please!" One of the nurses walked outside with me, and gasped when she saw Twilight and Tristan. Spike on the other hoof was just asleep. They ran inside and quickly came back out with a stretcher. Me and a few doctors lifted up the ponies and Spike and ran inside. The doctors went inside to the medical recovery floor and told me to stay in the waiting room. It was about an hour before they came out and said I could go see them. Once I walked into the room I saw Tristan still passed out, but he had less bruises, Spike was still asleep, and Twilight was hazily staring at me when she started to talk "H-hey there. Do you remember what happened?" I sadly nodded yes. She asked slowly "Well, what happened?" I started to explain to her how I walked into the library and saw her passed out, and when I woke up in the cave and saw a new Dragonquus, "And he said he could take me home, to Earth." Twilight appeared to smile, "Why didn't you go back?" I slowly started to smile, "Because you weren't there." She slowly started to smile, when we got lost in each other's eyes. We started to lean in and then, fireworks went off in my mind as I started to think "Wow, my first kiss." I quickly lost the thought and started to lose track of time as well, "Aww, so adorable." We quickly broke the kiss and looked over to see Tristan had a troll smile on his face. I looked over at him and shook my head "Not cool, bro. Nice to see your awake now though." I walked over to him and gave him a brohoof. The doctor walked in and smiled, "Well you all have healed enough to leave, but you need to stay another hour to do a diagnostics." I sighed "Well at least it's only an hour. Can you start with Tristan first?" Tristan glared at me. The doctor looked over and smiled "Well sure." Tristan got up and walked with the doctor out of the room. I looked over to Spike as I think to myself, "Good he is still asleep, now is my chance!" I looked over to Twilight and smiled, "Well, Twilight, Wanna go stargazing this Friday night, I heard there was going to be a comet passing." She started to blush, "Sure, um what do I bring?" I started to blush too, "Just bring your cute self." Her face was almost pure red. She was thinking to herself, "Did he just say that? Does he really think I'm cute? This is so much to take in." I looked over to her she said " OK, it's a date then!" we both had red faces and she started to think to herself, "Did I really just say that? Well, it is a date, so it's Wednesday, I think? So it's about 1 and a half more days." She started to lose her train of thought as she peered into my eyes. We were about to kiss when Spike yawned and spoke "When did I get here? Was I sleep-walking again? Wait, were you just about to- no way that's not possible, is it? Are you two- dating?" Me and Twilight looked over to each other and as I was about to speak, she cut me off, "Yes, I think we are." I just stared at Twilight, speechless. Spike started to respond "Um, Twi- I think you broke him." She looked over to me and tried to stand up, she failed. She almost hit the floor when I slyly saved her. She looked up at me, stunned at the way I caught her at the last second. I look around confused, "Did I really do that?" She looked love-struck as she stared into my eyes. "Twi, Twilight?" She shook her head, "So Friday?" She smiled "Sure." I picked her up and put her onto her bed then I walked back sat back down at the chair across from Twilight. I was lost in her eyes and her in mine.

Time seemed to speed up after that, the rest is a blur. The next thing I remembered was it was the next day and I stubbed my hoof on the edge of Twilight's bed. Twilight giggled as I set her down in her bed. As I was about to walk out the door, Twilight stopped me, "You can stay if you want, I'll need somepony to keep me company while I sleep." I knew she was lying, but I could never have said 'no' to her. She said "Goodnight." as she snuggled her way into my mane. I couldn't stop thinking "Wow I have a marefriend, oh my Celestia." As I fell asleep I started to feel a slight pain in my back, but it quickly disappeared. I whispered back "Goodnight." As my mind went to sleep I couldn't help but think of what that sharp pain was.

As I woke up, I got out of bed to stretch my- wings? I felt my wings flap a few times. I felt my head to feel my horn was still there! That could only mean one thing- I was an Alicorn! I gasped but quickly silenced myself realizing Twilight was still asleep. I quietly opened Twilight's bedroom door and walked outside. The breeze felt nice against my mane, and my wings. I whispered to myself, "Well lets test these babies!" I quickly started to flap my wings I started to get up about 40 feet above ground with one flap. I thought to myself, "Just like the Crystal Ponies." I flew up as high as I could to test my theory, then I went down in a death spiral, on purpose. I felt the sound barrier bend to fit around me then a loud ringing noise filled my ears, my eyes were slowly opening to see an amazing rainboom that looked like a beautiful dark blue fire with a light blue tinge on the edge, like my mane. I saw all the ponies in Ponyville come out of their houses to see what made the noise, when they come out all they see is the fireboom(Nice name I think) I made. Even Rainbow Dash came out to see what it was, it was about 4 and a half minutes before Princess Celestia saw it. She had a hunch what made it. She started to write a letter the letter read:

_Dear Twilight,_

_I am coming to Ponyville; please alert the rest of the elements. I am coming to see what made the beautiful Rainboom I just saw, I will arrive in about an hour._

_Sincerely, Celestia._

It was about an hour before Twilight woke up to some knocking on her bedroom door, she quickly awakened and said "Come in." She was surprised to see who it was coming in. "Princess Celestia!" She quickly bowed. "You look surprised. Didn't you get my letter?" Twilight looked down in her lap to see a letter. She quickly read it, "Oops, I was asleep when I got it. And what Rainb-." She was interrupted by me knocking on the door, "Twilight, you in there? Did you see it? It was AWESOME!" She quickly said "Come in, and see what?" I started to look gloomy, "What? You didn't see it? Princess, you saw it right?" I looked over to the princess to see her response. "Yes, and do you know who made it?" She looked closer at me. "I did, I think I got my wings last night." She and Twilight both looked at my wings in bewilderment. A voice came from downstairs, "Twilight! Did you see the awesome Rainboom earlier? IT. WAS. AWESOME!" I quickly Identified it as Dash as she ran up the stairs. I looked stunned, "How far did it travel? I bet even the people in my kingdom saw it!" Twilight looked sad. "What's wrong?" She replied "I think I was the only one on the planet that didn't see it..." Everyone in the room looked completely stunned. I said "Well, if you would ever be so kind I would like some time with Twilight, alone, to prepare for our date." Dash looked even more stunned as she left the room. Celestia followed suit, being slightly more stunned then dash. Twilight looked at me, just as stunned, "Did I really miss it? And why did you call it a date in front of them?" I smiled "I thought you wanted everyone to know we were dating, and I could always do it again." She blushed when she smiled. "And I can't wait for our date tonight!" She said. I looked into her eyes again, "You just wait, you will love it. And the funny thing is, I saw you had a crush since we had those muffins at the corner, and it grew ever since." Her entire face turned red when she attempted to hide it in a pillow. Her voice was muffled as she talked, "Really you knew? But it was when I first saw you when it started." I looked into her love-struck eyes. I walked over to her and gave her a small kiss. "That's just one of many to come."

Not much happened before our date, so let's move to 10 minutes before our date. I went to a soft, grassy hill to set up me and Twilights' date, I used my horn to make a red and white checkered blanket, with a picnic basket with some Grass salads, some hay, and cupcakes for desert. It was about five minutes before night-fall when I was done; I went to the library which was about a 2 minute walk, to get Twilight. I opened the door looking at Twilight, who was just as stunning as ever. "The areas' ready. C'mon!" She walked out the door and saw the area I had made. "You really did that, *sob* for me?" I could see she was tearing up as she started to lean on my shoulder. "Yes, I made all that for you and I." I said _very_ romantically. I started to think to myself, "She really does love me, and she had for about 2 months. I would hate for this to be a dream, but if it was, it is defiantly one I would remember (for once)." Me and Twilight slowly laid on the soft, plush blanket as me and twilight started to look off into the twinkling stars, but suddenly I heard a boom, I looked over to see what was obviously Tristan spelling, "Will you marry me?" I thought to myself, "Just like in his book." I heard Dash screaming off in the distance "YES! I Will Tristan!" Twilight looked to see what I was staring at when her eyes widened. She whispered "Yes, Me too." I started to cry tears of joy, and started to think, "Wait... I STILL NEED A RING!" I quickly made a large diamond necklace, which looked like a heart, and was imbued with quite a lot of power, But wasn't even half! I looked over to Twilight who was also crying, I said "Here is your ring, well; it's more of a necklace." She looked over to me and then at the necklace. She attempted to wipe the tears from her eyes so she could see, but she couldn't I opened the clasp on the necklace and placed it around her neck. I closed the clasps and gave her a big hug. "It's- its," She was interrupted when I kissed her, "You talk too much." I gave her a big kiss, it felt as if my heart jumped out of my chest and exploded, making a huge heart shaped explosion in the sky. I thought to myself, "Tristan was wrong, I got the best pony."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story up-to this point, I haven't added OC's because I'm still trying to add some action, and this is my late Christmas gift to you all, some romance, and a slightly longer chapter! I will add OC's in chapters to come, starting with Lock-on. At the bottom of the chapter i will post the OC's and their creator. Do you believe that it only took 3 and a half hours to make this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Life

-Three Weeks Later-

"I'm sorry, Its true, Tristan is dead, he was killed by a meteor, small, but deadly. His body was disintegrated, all but his cutie mark." The Messenger who was required to inform me said as a tear fall down his cheek. I looked over to him, looking in a serious manner, "That is all, You are dismissed." The Crystal Messenger turned around to leave as he said, "I'm sorry for your loss." That's all he said as he walked out the doorway. 'That sure is something that happened to Tristan, but you don't seem to care much. Is this about the fight?' The necklace said. "I honestly do not care what happened to Tristan, he was a bitch who got drunk, attempted to rape one of my subjects. All after he was divorced by Dash, which was about 7 and a half days ago. Do you know why I 'Dislike' him now?" I had said to the Necklace, very quietly. The Necklace stopped talking as did I.

-Later That Night-

I had dream, but it was different, it was about an mare who was a Red-ish pony who had a gray mane, a dream cloud as a cutie mark and it looked like it was attacking... Lousen? "Well, haven't seen him in a while." The red-ish pony looked over to me and Locsen disappeared. She started to talk "Well, looks like you finally have fallen asleep." She saw that I looked confused, "I have forgotten to introduce myself, my apologies. My name is Luquens." I stopped looking like an confused baboon and started to talk myself, "Hello Luquens, I'm Aura, excuse me if this is too fast but, how did you get here?" She appeared to smile, "I'm glad you asked. I am here because I wished to meet you, I am sorry for invading your personal space, since I am in 'your' dream, but it was the only way I could meet you. You see, my ability is the power to enter dreams and edit them, similar to Princess Luna. However, I do not use magic to do this, but it has a backlash, I must first sleep in order to do this, and I cannot wake up until the other person wakes up." I looked utterly confused and fell over as if I was a statue. I got back up and said, "Wha?" I looked happily over to her and asked, "Can you describe the feeling you get when you go into others dreams, and how often do you do it?" She looked slightly confused by this sudden barrage of questions, "I feel guilty for a few minutes until I explain why I'm there, and only once every 24 hours." I created a watch (seeing as it is my dream) that can tell how much time I have until I wake up. The clock said I had about 3 minutes. "Shit, we need to hurry up this conversation. We have about two minutes til' I wake up." She started to speak, "Okay, meet me at this address." She started to write an address. I stared at the address, with sadness. "Why here."

Before she could speak, I saw white and then, I was back in my room. I searched my pockets, and I was slightly cheerful when I saw the paper, then a slight bit sad. "Why did it have to be there." I started to get up and walk out of my throne room. "Hello Aura! How are you this fine morning?" Blazeheart said with glee. I looked over to him and gave a fake smile, "Great. Just great." I thought he could sense the sadness in my voice, but I was wrong, "Okay, have a great day!" Blazeheart walked away normally. I went through my daily duties, it took about 10 minutes to finish them all. Afterwards I started to walk to the spot where everything was broken, my heart, my trust, and worst of all, my ability to love. It took four gloomy minutes for me to make it to the spot in the graveyard.

I walked over to the grave I ever so much woe over. I walk up to it and breakdown, "Why... Why! Why couldn't I save you..." The tombstone read:

_Chryslo, The Human_

_Died During the Crystal War_

_Unknown time of death_

-Flashback: 3 years ago(Human World)-

"Hey Chryslo! What are we going to do today?" I had said gleefully. He frowned, "Can't man, gotta study. I will call you when I get done though. Okay?" I faked a smile, "Okay, good luck with the homework! And did you catch the latest episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" He smiled and looked at me "Yea man, it was awesome."

-End Flashback-

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on the new chapter! It took a while, I had writer's block. Don't you hate when that happens? Another problem with the story was that Tristan got mad at me and asked me to remove him from the story, do not ask why, i will not reply/respond.


	10. Chapter 10: Still Waiting

So you actually came... I almost thought you weren't going to show." I heard a female voice say behind me. I turned around to see a red-ish pony. she looked over to me and said, "Why are you-" she looked over and saw the grave, "Oh. Sorry for the address..." I started to wipe the tears from my face, "It's ok, you didn't know," I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "So what did you want to talk about?" She walked over to me and sat down.

-Flashback(2): My wedding-

As I walked down the aisle I started to tear up, I can't remember why, it was most likely when I saw Twilight in her dress. I looked over to her as she was looking back at me in happiness. After that I couldn't remember much, but when I awoke, there was nopony in the church, the only thing I saw was the necklace I gave Twilight. I walked outside and asked somepony, I think it was pinkie, "Do you know where Twilight is?" She slowly looked down, then she looked up to give a fake smile, "No, and where have you been? You have been gone for about 4 days, as Twilight is still missing." I started to cry, I have never cried as much as I just had then, I had teleported to the tree where I had asked Twilight out to continue crying.

-End Flashback-

She started to tear up, "I- I know what its like to lose somepony." I looked over to her with a fake smile, "Its not that hard to know unfortunately." She started to sink her face into my mane and cry. "What's so wrong?" I asked hoping to get her attention. "I-I'm an orphan. I never really knew my dad or mom. It- Its just, I feel so alone." I started to feel sorry for her, knowing how being alone feels, seeing as I currently had no friends other than the mane six, but haven't been able to talk lately. "I know exactly how you feel. You're not alone here." It was night time before she took her head out of my mane. I looked at my soaking wet mane, but I wasn't angry for what she did. "You never really answered my question." She looked back up at me confused at what I had just said, "Oh, yes, the answer was that I needed somepony to talk to." She started to smile at me. I replied back, "I know how you feel."

Before I knew it, I was asleep, and I guess she was too because she was in my dream. In my dream world I had actually played tag with her, and I was it most of the time. "Well, it looks like you two are having fun." I knew the voice, and for once I was happy to hear it. "Hello Necklace. Nice to see you again, so why are you here, and could you possibly give me a name to call you? 'Necklace' is getting old." He smiled and said, "I'm here to have fun, and I was wondering when you would ask that, My name is Kioik." I looked at him and smiled, "Okay, Kioik," I walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder, "You're it!" I ran away from him giggling. I turn my head to see if he was chasing me, he was getting close, "RUN!" I screamed. Unfortunately Kioik had all my memories so, he made himself a portal gun. He shot a portal in front of me and reached his hand through it and said, "You're it." This went on for a while before I awoke in the cemetery.

I looked on my shoulder to see Luquens, asleep. I thought to myself, "She must be having her dream now." I stayed still until she awoke, about 30 minutes later. "yawn, how long was I out?" She realized she was on my shoulder and got off almost instantly. "Oh, um sorry about that..." She started to blush, it was a bit hard to see since she was red. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't uncomfortable in the least." I looked at my watch to see it was about 8:00 am, "Crap, I'm going to be late for the concert, speaking of which, would you like to accompany me?" She looked as if she was- *Plop* pass out.

"Huh- what happened? Last thing I remembered was-" She stopped talking as she saw she was backstage at a bar. She looked around to try and find me, with no luck. She decided to close her eyes.

(A/N: Open to watch?v=apbS_EDRPYk Or Sum 41 - Still Waiting)

So am I still waiting,

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason.

Can't find hope to believe in.

She looked over to the stage, and saw me in my Unicorn form, tearing up, and singing my heart out.

Drop dead a bullet to my head.

Your words are like a gun in hoof,

You can't change the state of the nation,

We just need some motivation.

These eyes have seen no conviction.

Just lies and more contradiction,

So tell me what would you say?

I'd say it's time

too late

So am I still waiting,

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason.

Can't find hope to believe in.

Ignorance and understanding,

We're the first ones to jump in line.

Out of step for what we believe in,

But who's left to stop the bleeding?

How far will we take this?

It's not hard to see through the fakeness

So tell me what would you say?

I'd say it's time

too late

So am I still waiting,

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason.

Can't find hope to believe.

This can't last forever.

Time won't make things better.

I feel so alone,

Can't help myself,

And no one knows,

If this is worthless,

Tell me

SO!

What have we done?

with a war that can't be won!

This can't be real!

I don't know what to feel!

So am I still waiting,

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason.

Can't find hope to believe!

So am I still waiting,

For this world to stop hating?

Can't find a good reason,

For this world to BELIEVE!

I slowly stuttered backstage (again I should say), I looked over to Luquens who was teared up over my singing. "Was I that bad?" I said as I slyly smiled. She walked over to me, slowly at first then faster. She hugged me. I got surprised by it and after I realized what was going on, I hugged her back. "What was that for?" I say to her as we broke the hug. "You were so sad... And I pushed all my sadness on to you. Sigh, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Apology accepted. Now lets find somewhere to eat, I'm starved."

* * *

A/N: Yay, I can write again, and don't worry Lock-on will be in the next chapter. The song was called Still Waiting by Sum 41, I didn't edit anything except the word Hoof. I Do NOT own the song.


	11. Chapter 11: He's back

I walked back to a nearby bar (even though we were already in a bar), and I walked over to the dartboard. I saw a bunch of ponies, some placing bets, some trying their hand at the dartboard, some just watching. I looked at a pony with a smug look on his face, he was brown, had a striped green and red mane, and was intensely focused on the bulls-eye on the dartboard. "C'mon shoot already! All the bets were counted." It appeared as that was the cue for him. He put on a blindfold and got in throwing position, it looked perfect... Until he turned around, he appeared to face me. He started running as I stepped out of the was of his run. He launched and completely missed, or so I thought. The dart went out the door, hit the light-post hit a house, bounced back in through an open window and hit the dartboard, dead center.

Everypony's mouth was dropped in shock, even mine. "Tha- that was amazing!" I say still in shock from what I had just witnessed. He turned around to look at me. As he turned around I got a better look at his cutie mark, it looked like a black sniper cross-hair "Looks like you're new here. How bout' i show you around." I looked at him, squinting as if I was trying to see if he was telling the truth. He looked at me as he walked away, "Commin'?" I wasn't going to disappoint him, so I followed him.

He showed me the rest of the areas, other than the 'bar' part. I looked over to him and said, "You never said your name." He looked over to me with a confused stare, "Oh, yes. My name is Lock-on, and you are?" I just face-hoofed realizing I hadn't told him my name yet, "My name is Azik, but call me Blazing Aura. Or don't, I could care less." I looked around for a good 10 minutes before finding Luquens, asleep, on the wall outside the bar. "See'ya Lock-on." I say to him as I walk back into the now empty library. "We all miss you Twilight..." I whisper to the picture while walking slowly inside to not disturb Luquens. I walk into what was the guest room and set down Luquens slowly on the bed. I looked over to Spike's basket, but remembered that when Twilight left, he disappeared as well.

I hated what had happened to Twilight, I had tried to bring her back with the necklace, but it failed, well not exactly, it teleported back Twilight's Necklace. Afterwards my heart had hardened every second after she had disappeared. It was about 2-3 weeks ago. This was the first time I had opened my heart and released my stress since she had left.

I went to sleep completely forgetting that Luquens can enter my dreams. When I was in my dream I saw a black room, "Why did I expect something different." I said to myself, "I might as well go into my sleep pod." I walked into the dark gray pod then noticed, "Wait, I don't have sleep pods..." I looked over to my left and right and saw two other ponies that I recognized. "Twilight? Luquens?" I looked back to my left to look at Twilight and saw that she was asleep as well. "Wait, does thi-," I saw purple gas come out of the floor and then pass out.

I woke up with a sore bump on my head, and my necklace missing. I looked down to assess the damage but it seemed fine, considering that I was a human again. I didn't question it I just wondered. "Who do I know who is evil..." I said out loud "Oh, so you don't remember me." said the pony In front of me, he had Pure black hair and soulless eyes. "Chr- Chryslo? Is that you?" He smiled with complete bloodlust in his eyes. "You and that little Twilight have gotten quite attached." He started to laugh maniacally, "It would be a shame if something were to happen to her." He said as he was holding a knife to her asleep body. I walk up to him and say, "I swear if you put a hoof or a finger on her mane, I will kill you." He smiled and said, "You wouldn't dare." I smiled slyly, "Try me." He frowned, "No, not now, but you will see me soon."

I woke up in what appeared to be an instant. I saw Luquens practically running down the stairs. "Do you remember that dream from last night?" I looked up to her, "Yea, but if you remember... TWILIGHT!" I ran up the stairs knocking Luquens over as I ran. I walked slowly into Twilight's room and saw something I was missing for the past two-and-a-half weeks. "Is that you Azik?" I heard her say. I gave her a faint smile, "Yea, its me. So do you remember the the last two weeks?" She frowned slowly, "Not really, its just a big blur." I sighed in sadness but I was also relieved knowing that if she was harmed in anyway, she wouldn't remember. "What was the last thing you remember?" I said to her. "Our wedding." She said blushing.


End file.
